De ratones y hombres (viejos)
by xxzencruzerxx
Summary: Segunda parte de En la narración está el secreto. "Las semanas de paz y tranquilidad vuelven a verse comprometidas. Bienvenido a la no tan tranquila ciudad de Storybrooke; hogar de coloridos personajes, misterios y, al parecer, ladrones." Meses después de los acontecimientos de la primera parte. [TRADUCCIÓN de The Secret's in the Telling: Of Mice and (Old) Men by pyrophoric]


**Hola, por fin puedo subir el "spin-off" de la historia En la narración está el secreto (The Secret's in the Telling). Esta solo tiene dos capítulos y el segundo no tiene fecha de salida salvo la seguridad de la autora de que lo subirá antes de que acabe el año.**

 **No os olvidéis de ella que es "pyrophoric" y siempre podréis agradecerle su trabajo comentando en sus historias, porque ciertamente se lo merece. Pero tampoco dejéis de hacerme saber vuestras opiniones, porque esto es un tute, y ya casi me había olvidado de lo largos que eran sus capitulos. Pero bueno, el resultado me ha agradado bastante.**

 **Agradezco de nuevo la ayuda a mi novia (y beta) y le envio muchísima suerte en su gran examen.**

 **Y a vosotros por darle la oportunidad a ambas historias.**

* * *

Como todos los misterios, comienza con un crimen.

Un robo.

Una serie de robos, de hecho. Pero a diferencia de los clásicos hurtos, estos te dejan pasmado. Objetos que desaparecen por la noche y reaparecen días después, haciendo que la gente se pregunte y dude si fue una mala jugada de la mente.

Un montón de preguntas sin respuestas. Demasiadas dudas e «y si…».

Sin embargo, una cosa es cierta; este es un misterio que solo una idiota puede resolver. Y tal vez su reina. Y puede que con ayudita de la magia, ayudantes y un adolescente reformado.

Las semanas de paz y tranquilidad vuelven a verse comprometidas. Bienvenido a la no tan tranquila ciudad de Storybrooke; hogar de coloridos personajes, misterios y, al parecer, ladrones.

[X-X-X]

«Pronto», piensa Emma.

O por lo menos eso espera.

Sobre ella, Regina comienza a retorcerse, eso es una buena señal. Emma sonríe contra los labios de la mujer que gime. Envalentonada, pone a trabajar la lengua con más fuerza y aumenta el ritmo de los dedos, el sudor le baja por la cara sudorosa y enrojecida.

Van tres minutos, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, todavía no sucede.

Emma reprime el impulso de quejarse.

«Por favor», suplica su mandíbula dolorida.

«Sí… ahora», coinciden sus dedos acalambrados.

Los segundos se convierten en minutos, y un par de minutos se convierten en mucho más. Pero al final, Su Majestad se rinde y se deja llevar. En algún momento, alternando entre movimientos contundentes y movimientos rápidos, dedos encorvados y un bombeo incesante, la mujer que está encima levanta las caderas con un grito ahogado y atrapa la cabeza de Emma entre un par de piernas tonificadas, unos dedos perfectamente cuidados se enredan en su cabellera rubia y aprietan con firmeza.

Duele un poco, no va a mentir, pero en vez de un dolor agudo, una sensación de alivio es lo que viaja por todo su cuerpo, dominando sus sentidos.

«Ahí», exhala Emma temblando, con los ojos a punto de quedarse en blanco mientras se desploma sobre su otrora némesis, y ahora amante a tiempo completo, en cuanto las piernas de Regina aflojan su agarre.

«Ya está.»

Limpiando la abundante cantidad de saliva de la boca, de la barbilla e incluso del cuello, Emma flexiona la mandíbula dolorida y se estremece cuando escucha un chasquido al volver a su lugar.

A pesar de su reputación de reina de hielo y su frecuente personalidad cerrada, no es muy difícil encender a la formidable mujer. ¿Pero conseguir que Regina acabe? Bueno, eso es un juego totalmente distinto.

—Dios mío… Regina…

—¿Hm?

—No… no me siento la lengua —murmura Emma, con la mejilla enrojecida apoyada contra el calor del ombligo de Regina. La mano derecha sufre espasmos durante un segundo y luego, como es natural, se le acalambra—. Ni los dedos.

Recién llegada al orgasmo y, tal vez, lidiando todavía con las sensaciones, una Regina satisfecha responde con un suave gruñido.

Emma suspira.

—Incluso tu vagina es difícil de complacer.

A diferencia del momento en el que se ha ido, Regina, semiconsciente, enreda los dedos en su melena rubia y tira de un puñado de mechones, y aunque le gustaría pensar que es un gesto juguetón, duele lo suficiente para que Emma sisee.

—Ay, ¿te has ofendido? Porque no he mentido, es la verdad.

—Mira quién habla, la persona que se ha quedado dormida después de haberme tenido gran parte de la noche atendiendo sus deseos y proporcionándole placer… tres veces.

—Ha sido un día largo en el trabajo —murmura Emma débilmente, girándose y apoyando la barbilla en el abdomen de Regina, encontrándose con su mirada arrogante.

En la cama de matrimonio hay esparcidos variedad de juguetes y tela endeble, testimonios de las palabras de la morena. Con toda justicia, Regina se ha comportado de A esta noche. Y Emma, bueno, ella se ha comportado de Zzzzz.

—Pero, eh, me las he arreglado para despertarme y darte este grande, ¿no?

—Sea como fuere, _princesa pasiva_ , me debes dos más.

Las cejas de Emma ascienden lentamente por su frente.

—Pensaba que no llevábamos la cuenta.

—Quizás tú no.

—¿Y tú sí?

—Querida, ¿por qué crees que siempre insisto en hacerte trabajar duro? En lo que a mí respecta, pagar tus deudas te mantendrá ocupada durante los próximos meses.

—¿Meses?

—Semanas, si te abstienes de quedarte dormida antes de poder devolver el favor.

—Para ser totalmente justas, estoy teniendo dificultades en el trabajo últimamente. Con todo eso de las cosas de Gold desapareciendo y después apareciendo en la comisaría —dice Emma con un suspiro en su defensa—. Hablando de eso, ¿te importaría pasarte mañana por la comisaría, digamos sobre las dos? Tengo algo que enseñarte —continúa. Se detiene y pestañea—. Espera un segundo… ¿exactamente cuánto tiempo has estado aguantando y haciendo que me deje la lengua, literalmente?

Regina se encoge de hombros casualmente.

—Oh, venga, ¿en serio? Mis ayudantes probablemente piensen que te dejo pegarme en la cara por la manera en la que flexiono la mandíbula en el trabajo. Dios, hasta Mary Margaret me ha llegado a decir que vaya a ver a un quiropráctico para que me examine la mano derecha.

Por supuesto, Su Majestad tiene la audacia de sonreír.

—Bueno, sheriff Swan, pensaba que le gustaban los desafíos.

—Me gustan, pero…

—¿Pero?

Hay algo en esa arrogante y aburrida expresión que no desaparece de la cara de Regina que hace que los músculos faciales de Emma se contraigan. Y, también, agita ese órgano traicionero de su pecho. Y por eso…

—Tch… está bien, vale. Me gustan —reconoce Emma con facilidad, dejando un beso húmedo en la piel aterciopelada de la morena—. Pero yo no llamaría desafío a hacer que te corras.

—¿Cómo lo llamarías?

—Un placer.

Lo intenta, de verdad que lo hace, pero Emma no puede aguantar y deja escapar una risa bastante impropia de una dama, Regina, por su parte, solo pone los ojos en blanco reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Eso ha sido…

—¿Delicado? —ofrece Emma.

—Triste —se burla Su Majestad—. Veo que la pregunta de Henry durante la cena ya tiene respuesta…

—¿Sí?

—Sí, creo que hemos encontrado tu nombre de enanito.

—¿Cuál? ¿Delicado? ¿Encantador?

—Querida, inténtalo con _Cursi_.

—Eh, si estamos buscando precisión, —Emma da un mordisquito en la piel cerca del ombligo de Regina, y cuando la otra mujer gruñe con disgusto, calma la marca enrojecida con la lengua. Mirando hacia arriba, se encuentra con unos ojos marrones entornados y sonríe diabólicamente— en este momento sería _Cachondo_.

—Insaciable —suspira Regina.

—No he sido yo la que ha exigido un orgasmo más —replica.

—Bueno, no tendría la necesidad de «exigir» algo así, si alguien lo hiciese desde un principio. Y son dos.

—Claro. Por supuesto.

Las cortinas ondean por la brisa. Un escalofrío le recorre la columna, el aire frío que baila en su espalda desnuda le pone la piel de gallina.

Ahogando un bostezo, Regina levanta la mano que cubre la cabeza de Emma. Con un movimiento de muñeca la ventana se cierra sola, y como un globo desinflándose, las cortinas caen suavemente contra el alféizar.

Sin perder detalle, Emma deja escapar un sonido profundo de la garganta. No siente hormigueo en la cabeza, ni una sensación electrizante le recorre los poros. Regina no ha absorbido energía mágica de ella, eso seguro.

—Hace unos meses tu magia habría convertido esa ventana en astillas —señala, subiendo poco a poco, recorriendo el camino que es el cuerpo desnudo de la morena—. Le estás cogiendo el tranquillo.

—Todavía me queda un largo camino por recorrer —admite Regina con un tono reflexivo, flexionando los dedos de manera neurótica antes de que Emma los entrelace con los suyos—. Pero tienes razón, cada vez es más fácil controlarlo. Es cuestión de encontrar mi centro…

—Y con eso te refieres a la parte de mí que hay en ti —interrumpe Emma juguetonamente.

Por supuesto, la ignora.

—…y aferrarme a él para estabilizar mis poderes. Tengo que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ser capaz de realizar hechizos complicados por mi cuenta cuando surja la necesidad.

—Pero no tienes que hacerlo sola. Estoy aquí, han pasado meses desde ya-sabes-qué, puedes absorber energía d…

— _No_.

—Regina, han…

— _No_ —dice Regina entre dientes—. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación, Emma. Nunca más. No voy a correr el riesgo.

—¿Y si el precio que hay que pagar por no hacerlo es muy alto?

—Entonces es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a asumir. Henry nunca me lo perdonaría —murmura Regina, esas expresivas piscinas marrones se clavan en ella a la luz de la luna. Separando sus manos, Regina repasa la imperceptible cicatriz de su clavícula; un acto que incluso Emma hace de vez en cuando. Algunas veces jura que todavía puede sentir la hoja ahí alojada—. Nunca me lo perdonaría a mí misma.

Emma traga saliva con dificultad y se aclara la garganta, siempre se enfrenta al sentimentalismo con torpeza.

—¿Ahora quién es _Cursi_?

Regina le lanza una mirada seca, de reproche.

Y así como así, el momento se ha ido.

Acostada de lado, posa su mano sobre el estómago de Regina y se inclina lentamente para besar esos carnosos labios que le han proporcionado un placer inconmensurable esta noche… tres veces.

Emma sonríe en el beso, y Regina no tarda en relajarse lo suficiente para centrarse en él.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que se encuentra avanzando con la mano lentamente hacia ese delicioso lugar entre las piernas de su reina. Poco a poco, con suavidad, pasa un dedo por encima del pequeño montón de corto pelo oscuro y, entonces, con la guardia de Regina todavía baja, va a matar y aprieta el bulto sensible en el sexo de la mujer.

Las piernas de Regina se contraen involuntariamente y Emma escucha el suave siseo que sale de entre los dientes de Regina.

—¿Sabes?, «sensible» no es una palabra que normalmente se asocie contigo —dice con cara seria y un brillo malicioso en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

—Se podría decir lo mismo de ti y la sutileza —le devuelve Regina—. Si estás preparada para otra ronda, querida, solo tienes que decirlo.

—¿Menos bromear y más placer?

La mano que le empuja la cabeza hacia abajo lo dice todo.

Colocada en el lugar, separa esos resbaladizos pliegues, se humedece los labios y va a por más.

¿A quién le importan lenguas entumecidas y dedos doloridos?

Ronda número dos.

«Allá vamos.»

[X-X-X]

—¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

Emma aparta los ojos del informe que está leyendo detenidamente y mira la cara inquisitiva del adolescente que hay al lado de su escritorio.

—¿Hm?

Rufio, con su habitual tricresta pero sin las mechas rojas que eran su marca, señala con la barbilla hacia su mano derecha, la cual ha estado pegada a su cara toda la mañana, como en los últimos días, masajeando la mandíbula.

—¿Te ha pegado alguien un puñetazo en la cara? —aclara.

Desde los cubículos de fuera, Leroy se aclara la garganta.

Rufio suspira.

—¿Le ha pegado alguien en la cara, _señora_?

—No, solo comí algo, eh, duro ayer por la noche —dice restándole importancia. Retorciéndose en la comodidad de su asiento, sus ojos vuelven a centrarse en otro informe de incidentes novelesco de August—. Y deja lo de señora, chico, cíñete a sheriff. Me hace sentir menos vieja.

—Ya, suerte con eso, también —dice soltando una risa—. He oído que pronto será tu cumpleaños.

—No me lo recuerdes.

—Buena suerte con eso también —añade con una sonrisa. Rufio se inclina de manera conspiratoria y dice en voz baja—. Sé que no eres fan de las sorpresas así que te voy a ir adelantando. Hay rumores de que tu madre va a dar una gran fiesta en tu honor para algunas personas que trabajan en el Ayuntamiento.

Emma no puede retener el gemido que se le escapa de la garganta.

—¿Tampoco eres muy fan de las fiestas?

—Oh, me gusta la comida y la bebida y los bailes, no me malinterpretes. Pero no me gusta, ya sabes, ser el centro de atención y todo ese rollo.

—Tendrás un montonazo de regalos —señala Rufio.

—Sí, supongo que es verdad —reconoce soltando el aliento—. Pero hay un tope en las atenciones que una persona como yo puede aguantar.

Tampoco es que se la colmase de atenciones en cualquiera de sus otras fiestas, ¡joder!, ahora que lo piensa, la única fiesta de cumpleaños de verdad que ha tenido fue cuando cumplió siete años. Tenían pastel de supermercado en el hogar de acogida, y al final de la tarde acabó por encima de ella, de los otros cinco niños y por toda la pared de la cocina.

—¿Por qué no te vas antes entonces? Es tu fiesta, puedes comer y huir si quieres.

—Puede. —Emma se encoge de hombros, aunque duda que Mary Margaret le deje hacer tal cosa. David, por otra parte, puede que la dejase ir, conociéndolo, incluso la ayudaría a escapar si se lo pide amablemente—. De todos modos, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Necesitas algo, chico?

—Acabo de acabar el inventario.

—¿Y?

—Hoy no falta nada en la sala de pruebas.

—Bien —dice Emma, pero al ver la profunda arruga entre sus cejas, continúa con un tranquilo—: ¿Y qué hay de la sala de pruebas _pruebas_?

—Sí, sobre eso…

«Allá vamos otra vez.», Emma se reclina sobre su asiento con un suspiro, dejando de lado el informe.

—¿Cuáles son las novedades?

—He notado que se han movido un par de cosas desde ayer —comparte Rufio, rascándose un lado del cuello—. Nada grande, solo cosas que se han movido unos centímetros de donde estaban antes. Ni siquiera lo habría notado si no fuese por las marcas de polvo, o la falta de ellas. Ves, algunas veces es algo bueno que sea tan laxo con lo de la limpieza.

—Díselo a Leroy y a sus alergias.

Rufio se ríe entre dientes, y se endereza cuando alguien se aclara la garganta… otra vez.

—Lo gracioso es que creo que no se han tocado los nuevos hechizos de bloqueo que puso tu novia en las puertas y en las ventanas, y Ruby está de acuerdo conmigo.

—¿Y los videos de seguridad?

—No muestran nada fuera de lo común, como de costumbre —dice, sentándose en el borde del escritorio y cogiendo el pisapapeles de cristal morado, que hace juego con el azul que está en el estudio de Regina—. ¿Crees que August tiene razón? ¿Crees que es un fantasma?

—Eso, o que alguien sabe cómo manipular nuestras cámaras de seguridad. —Se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. ¿Conoces a gente que controle de tecnología en la ciudad?

—Teniendo en cuenta que hasta que se rompió la maldición la gente, incluido yo, ha estado usando Windows 95, no.

—Cierto —reconoce Emma, frunciendo los labios, pensativa.

—Aun así —dice Rufio tras un momento de silencio, mirándose el reloj de pulsera—, será mejor que me largue.

—¿Por qué? Pensaba que hoy no tenías programados servicios a la comunidad.

—No los tengo, pero el ayudante Culo Gordo…

Por enésima vez, el sonido de una garganta que se aclara, atraviesa el aire.

—¿Se te ha atravesado una rana en la garganta, Leroy? —pregunta Emma.

—No, solo un mierdecilla irrespetuoso, sheriff —contesta el hombre, lanzando una mirada inquisitiva a su joven aprendiz por encima de una copia del Daily Mirror.

Rufio tensa la mandíbula y deja escapar otro largo suspiro.

—Voy a por la comida del ayudante Goldberg. ¿Quiere algo de la Abuelita, señora?

—Sheriff —lo corrige ella.

—Sí, eso.

—Estoy bien, gracias —dice Emma con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bien entonces. —Rufio salta de su escritorio, y para su desgracia, lanza el pisapapeles por el aire. Afortunadamente, lo atrapa sin esfuerzo con la otra mano y lo deja de nuevo en la mesa con un golpe sordo. Y por la fuerza de la costumbre, se gira hacia ella y suelta un casual—: Nos vemos, pringada.

Una vieja pelota antiestrés azul se abre camino hasta la cabeza del chico.

—Quiero decir, _sheriff_. —Mira a un Leroy sin remordimientos, irritado. Caminando bruscamente hacia la puerta pasa por el escritorio del enano y le lanza la pelota con un gruñido.

—Mantén la calma —le dice su hermano Jackson con el auricular puesto (quien ha recuperado la memoria gracias a un garfio viejo, a la magia de Regina y a un chisme del alijo abandonado de Rumpelstiltskin) al pasar delante de la mesa de comunicaciones—. No dejes que te afecte.

—¡No olvides que quiero una doble! ¡Asegúrate de que la Abuelita te pone mucho kétchup en la bolsa! —grita Leroy al adolescente.

—Gruñón —suspira Ruby, suelta el bolígrafo encima del formulario de control de plagas que está escribiendo y gira sobre la silla para mirar a su compañero mientras escucha los pesados pasos de Rufio desaparecer por el pasillo—. ¿Era necesario?

Leroy inclina la cabeza.

—Lo pusimos bajo tu mando para que pudieses enseñarle los teje manejes cuando no está haciendo todos esos servicios a la comunidad.

—Sí. —El enano se encoge de hombros, dejando a un lado el periódico—. ¿Qué me quieres decir?

—No creo que hacerle ir a por café y hamburguesas cuente como aprendizaje, ¿no crees?

—Claro que sí.

—¿Sí? ¿Y qué se supone que le enseña?

—Precisión.

Ruby y Emma, que lo estaba escuchando, arquean una ceja al mismo tiempo.

—Si no es capaz de hacer un pedido de comida bien, no tiene madera para ser agente de policía —dice Leroy sin pelos en la lengua.

—Con el debido respeto, el otro día le hizo mal el café al ayudante Booth, señor —señala con audacia Jackson para ayudar.

—A Woody le gusta su café como todo lo demás, _complicado_ —devuelve el gruñón—. No creo que ni él mismo sepa hacerse su café bien.

Técnicamente, eso es cierto; incluso Emma tiene que darle la razón ahí.

—Vale, ¿y lo de dejar que Rufio te pinte la casa? —continúa Ruby—. ¿Qué demonios le enseña eso?

—Creatividad.

—¿Y abrillantar tus zapatos?

—Limpieza.

—Es tu aprendiz, Leroy —le recuerda la segunda al mando de Emma a su coayudante, con una pizca de aspereza en su tono normalmente alegre y despreocupado—. No tu esclavo.

—Es mi zorra —dice Leroy inexpresivo, con la terquedad de siempre—. Y lo entrenaré como me dé la gana. Lo que me recuerda… ¡Eh, chico! —ladra por el walkie-talkie.

Unos segundos más tarde, el altavoz crepita y la voz seria de Rufio suena exasperada.

—¿Qué quieres?

—…

—¿Qué quiere, _señor_? —corrige el joven exhalando el aliento.

—Tráeme una botella de Coca-Cola también.

—Leroy —le regaña Emma, metiéndose en medio.

—Vale. Solo una lata —suspira el cabrón sin ninguna vergüenza.

Las mujeres del Departamento del Sheriff, que llevan tiempo sufriéndolo —y Jackson—, ponen colectivamente los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? —dice Leroy sin inmutarse, quitándole importancia—. Respeto, responsabilidad y obediencia. Puede que no lo parezca por mis métodos, pero eso es lo que le estoy enseñando al soldadito. Así que baja esa ceja, _Comunicaciones_. Tú eres tan malo como tu maldito hermano. Quizás también necesitas una lección.

A pesar de los rayos que se lanzan ambos, la ceja de Jackson desciende de su frente. Con una expresión tensa y constreñida que imita a la perfección la de Rufio, vuelve a contestar a los teléfonos de la comisaría, poseyendo el suficiente aguante para dejar pasar el asunto.

Ruby, por otra parte, no es de las que se echan para atrás con tanta facilidad. Por eso, a lo largo de la siguiente media hora, la mujer discute con el cabezota de Leroy —alternando entre ataques y completas parrafadas— hasta que la cabeza a punto de estallar de Emma tiene suficiente y los interrumpe:

—¡El próximo que abra la boca cambia el turno con August y tiene turno de noche durante un mes!

Eso funciona. Tan maravillosamente, de hecho, que sus maduros ayudantes se pasan la siguiente hora haciéndose el vacío. Y de vez en cuando buscándose con la mirada.

[X-X-X]

La paz que cubre la habitación es un alivio.

Aunque… sea como fuere, unos momentos después, Emma reconoce para sus adentros que no es tan bueno como parece. En realidad, es tan desconcertante como relajante; probablemente porque está acostumbrada a escuchar las interminables risitas y bromas de sus ayudantes en el trabajo.

Cuando el reloj marca la una y media, el silencio es interrumpido por el familiar —y de alguna manera reconfortante— sonido de unos pasos taconeando haciendo eco desde el pasillo. Sus oídos lo captan inmediatamente, y Emma no cree que nadie se fuese a sorprender de la rapidez con la que se levanta de su silla.

—Llegas temprano —exhala cuando sale de la sofocante oficina, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella con un chasquido.

—Pareces sorprendida —observa Regina, tomándose su tiempo en recorrer la distancia que las separa, con las manos metidas en su gabardina sexy de marca.

—Más bien aliviada. —Emma sonríe de medio lado.

—¿Y eso?

—Una larga historia. —Hace un gesto con la mano—. El típico drama de la oficina, nada importante.

Cuando está por fin cara a cara, es Regina quien da el primer paso y se adelanta para dar un suave beso, buscando con los dedos el dobladillo de la camisa de Emma. Es interesante lo fácil que es ahora besarse fuera de su casa. No fue hace tanto tiempo cuando reculaban ante la idea de intimidad más allá de las paredes de la mansión. Cogerse de la mano nunca ha sido un problema, se acostumbraron a lo largo de los meses en los que Regina absorbía energía de ella. ¿Pero besarse, abrazarse y cosas de esas? Eso llevó algún tiempo. Puede que no estén al nivel de sus padres cuando se trata de muestras de afecto en público —y para ser honesta, tampoco cree que lleguen a serlo nunca porque no son de ese tipo—, pero ya llevan un cuarto del camino, pasito a pasito.

—¿Tienes algo que enseñarme, sheriff? —murmura Regina, apartándose y pasándose el pulgar con suavidad por el labio inferior.

Emma parpadea.

—Sí. —Se aclara la garganta y se endereza—. Por aquí, señora.

—¿Señora?

—Se me está pegando lo del chico.

Regina arruga la frente confundida.

—No es nada. —Vuelve a hacer un gesto con la mano.

Guiando a Regina por la muñeca, Emma la dirige hasta el final del pasillo escasamente iluminado —ganándose una pulla a las limitaciones presupuestarias de Mary Margaret por parte de la ex alcaldesa cuando algunas de las luces empiezan a parpadear— antes de girar hacia el área con el cartel de acceso restringido colgado del techo.

—Veo que todavía te duele la mandíbula.

Como si estuviese tocando una patata caliente, la mano derecha de Emma vuelve a caer hacia el costado.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa?

—Tuya y de tu incapacidad de satisfacer a una mujer.

—Qué gracioso. —Sonríe—. Juraría que era tuya y de tu incapacidad de correrte sin hacerme daño.

Regina se para y detiene a Emma con una mirada.

—¿Eso ha sido una acusación, señorita Swan?

—Hacer una observación no es acusar, Majestad.

—Tendré eso en cuenta la próxima vez que comparta mis observaciones de tus muchas deficiencias en el dormitorio.

—¿Cómo pueden tres orgasmos en una noche hacerme deficiente?

—Simplemente nos dejaste empatadas, querida —le recuerda Regina—. Y bien pudieron haber sido cuatro. O más. Por lo tanto, deficiente.

—¿Qué? ¿Eres una ninfómana ahora?

—Lo dice quien prefiere colarse en mi habitación cada noche en vez de ser una adulta y simplemente mudarse.

—Es un gran paso —dice Emma dando una evasiva, deteniéndose delante de la sala de pruebas, sacando una tarjeta llave del bolsillo trasero y apoyándola en el sensor de la puerta.

—Vivimos en la misma casa, Emma.

—Es un paso _más grande_ —aclara, temblando ligeramente cuando cree ver de refilón una colita marrón desaparecer por un pequeño agujero en la pared contigua. Olvida el papeleo, más tarde le va a decir a Ruby que se salte el formulario y que llame a los exterminadores lo más rápido posible—. Además, mi basura no cabe toda en tu habitación.

—Creo que no te he pedido que muevas toda tu basura… No tengo el espacio ni el estómago para eso. —Regina alza la nariz en el aire al entrar en la habitación mientras Emma le sujeta la puerta—. Hablaba de que te vinieses tú a mi habitación.

—Espera… entonces, ¿me lo estás pidiendo?

—Por decirlo de alguna manera.

Emma hace un teatrillo levantando las cejas, instando silenciosamente a la morena a que continúe con su declaración.

—Sí —expulsa finalmente Regina.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me mude contigo?

—…sí.

—¿En serio?

—…

—¿De verdad? ¿Tú y yo?

El fastidio que aparece en los ojos de su amante es un buen indicador de que tal vez esté tentando mucho a la suerte, así que Emma deja de actuar y una sonrisa brillante aparece en sus labios.

—Ves, ¿a que no era tan difícil?

—¿Qué?

—Oh, y la respuesta es sí.

En vez de la máscara estoica para fingir indiferencia que esperaba ver, la cara de Regina se tuerce en una mueca de confusión.

—Espera. —Emma imita la mueca, sintiéndose de repente cohibida y un poco estúpida—. ¿Me estabas tomando el pelo?

—¿Eso es todo? —dice la otra mujer en lugar de responder.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No pensaba que fueras a renunciar a tu independencia con tanta facilidad; esperaba que presentases batalla —dice Regina sin rodeos—. No es ningún secreto lo mucho que valoras tu autonomía. Eres el tipo de persona que va y viene a sus anchas cuando le place.

Eso es verdad, pero…

—Es bastante difícil ir y venir a tus anchas cuando ya has echado raíces, ¿no crees?

Es una referencia a un día ya pasado; un día en que la mujer ante ella le recordó su tendencia a rajarse y huir. Y como tal, Regina no responde, solo coge aire profundamente por la nariz y mira hacia una de las grietas del suelo.

—Mira, me _quedé_ en Storybrooke. Me _quedé_ en la mansión a pesar de tus intentos para echarme —dice Emma con una sonrisilla, apoyándose en la puerta hasta que se cierra—. Y a pesar de estar yendo a tu habitación cada noche, no me escabullo por la mañana.

Al escucharlo, los ojos marrones se alzan para mirar a los verdes.

—Me _quedo_ , Regina —insiste en voz baja, dando un paso al frente—. Me quedo aun cuando te llevas las sábanas. Me quedo incluso cuando me despiertas con tu aliento matutino…

Regina se aclara la garganta.

—Venga, incluso me quedo cuando intentas obligarme a salir de la cama por tu necesidad de empezar el día cuando raya el maldito alba. Me _quedo_.

La otra mujer se humedece los labios antes de tragar saliva con dificultad.

—Lo sé —dice Regina con voz ronca.

—Sin embargo tienes razón —continúa Emma, deteniéndose justo enfrente de la otra mujer y posando las manos en sus caderas, dejando que el pulgar acaricie la suave tela del abrigo de Regina—. Me encanta ser independiente, y me gusta mucho, mucho mi habitación en el sótano. Pero… para ser honesta, llevo estando preparada para dar el siguiente paso desde hace tiempo. Solo estaba esperando a que me lo preguntases.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un gran paso. Bueno, uno más grande. Y quería que estuvieses preparada; quería que tú también lo quisieses.

Esta vez es ella quien invade el espacio personal de Regina e inicia el beso.

—Ahora —se echa para atrás un momento más tarde, pero no antes de acercarse a por un beso rápido—, ¿se me permite subir por lo menos un cepillo de dientes?

—¿No lo has hecho ya?

Emma se encoge de hombros.

—Imaginaba que era de buena educación preguntar.

—Sí, cuatro meses después del hecho —dice la morena con descaro.

Sonríe simplemente y coge la muñeca de Regina, llevándola suavemente hasta el otro lado de la sala abarrotada. Ahí hay otra puerta, y aunque no llama la atención, esa tiene más medidas de seguridad que por la que han entrado.

Emma escanea la tarjeta llave una vez más y teclea un código de cinco números en el teclado. Antes de que la luz roja se vuelva verde suenan un par de pitidos, y mientras tira de la manija hacia abajo y entra dentro, gira la cabeza y dice:

—Rufio cree que anoche volvió a haber alguien aquí. Pero no falta nada.

Regina pasa la mano por la jamba de la puerta.

—Mi hechizo protector está intacto.

—También lo dijo. Y él y Rubes tampoco creen que hayan manipulado el de la ventana.

—Igualmente los reforzaré todos, quizás añada uno más.

Buscando en la pared el interruptor de la luz, lo enciende con un dedo y una luz blanca baña la habitación. Haciéndola parecer casi clínica; lo que pega bastante con la peste a producto químico del lugar.

La habitación en sí misma no es más grande que la sala de pruebas contigua. Tienen la misma estructura también: ambas rectangulares, cuarenta metros cuadrados de espacio alojando fila tras fila de estanterías.

Es lo que hay en las estanterías lo que diferencia ambas salas.

Mientras que la sala de pruebas contiene cosas como navajas confiscadas, varias prendas de vestir e incluso cosas como una colección de gnomos de jardín, la sala en la que se encuentran presentes contiene objetos que son infinitamente más interesantes y mucho menos mundanos.

Le han puesto el nombre de la sala de pruebas _pruebas_. Cuando en realidad es más bien la Casa de los Horrores de Rumpelstiltskin. Pues todas las cosas que confiscaron de la casa abandonada de Gold y de la tienda de empeños, están almacenadas aquí. Desde espeluznantes muñecas de porcelana a viales de sangre de dragón, todo lo que uno pueda imaginar para decorar una mansión encantada o reanimar a los muertos, está en este lugar.

—Ruby y Rufio están haciendo un catálogo más detallado de la basura. Han hecho de la estantería uno a la cinco, y todavía les quedan quince para acabar.

—Recuérdales que traten eso con sumo cuidado. —Regina señala un frasco ambar—. Es una cabeza de gremlin, no dejes que se moje.

—Tomo nota. —Emma asiente, metiéndoselo en la cabeza—. De todas maneras, te pedí que vinieses hoy aquí porque necesito enseñarte algo.

—Tu personal de limpieza debe ser flagelado, sí. —Su Majestad pasa un dedo por uno de los estantes y pone una mueca.

—Lo sé, pero no es eso. —Emma suelta una risa—. Esto es lo que quería enseñarte. —Señala con el pulgar a la puerta descolorida que tiene detrás de ella.

Girando el picaporte, empuja la madera arañada y se traga un gesto de dolor al escuchar el chirrido que hacen las bisagras. Aun así, se hace a un lado y hace un gesto florido hacia el interior.

—¿Qué es eso? —Regina frunce el ceño, con las manos en las caderas, observando el escritorio sin barnizar contra una pared y la silla giratoria que tiene al lado.

—¡Sorpresa! Es tu nueva oficina.

Al final, la única sorprendida es ella. Debido a la sorpresa de que todavía tenga la cabeza unida al cuello ante la indignación que provoca esa declaración.

—¡¿Mi nueva qué?!

—¿…oficina? —dice Emma en un chirrido.

—Esto es un armario.

—Ya no es un armario si está reformado —razona con una sonrisita patética.

Es intimidante, y también divertido, el aspecto de la otra mujer cuando se le dilatan las fosas nasales.

—Venga, Regina. —Emma desafía la tormenta y se coloca detrás de su poco contenta novia, sujetando a la morena por los hombros—. Observa, y me refiero a que lo hagas de verdad. ¿Qué ves?

—Un armario. —Regina frunce los labios.

—Una oportunidad —corrige Emma—. Un nuevo comienzo.

—Trabajo como su consultora desde hace poco más de un año, sheriff —le recuerda Regina en tono penetrante—. Ya he tenido mi nuevo comienzo.

—Bueno, este es uno más nuevo.

—Este «comienzo más nuevo» huele bastante a moho.

—Nada que una pequeña limpieza no pueda arreglar. —Emma le da al hombro de Regina un apretón reconfortante—. Lo limpiaremos.

Regina alza una ceja.

—¿ _Limpiaremos_?

— _Lo_ limpiaré —corrige—. Mira, incluso te he conseguido una placa —intenta, poniendo los ojos de cachorrillo, señalando el objeto plateado en la mesa con el nombre de Regina y el título grabado en él.

Sin embargo, la ex alcaldesa permanece indiferente.

—¿Eso tendría que hacerme sentir mejor?

—Es bonita…

—Poner un lazo rojo encima de una pila de basura no cambia lo que es.

—Lo sé, pero la hace más bonita.

La mirada hostil que recibe es de proporciones épicas.

—¿Qué demonios te ha poseído para pensar que es una buena idea meterme en un armario? Y no cualquier armario, si me permites, sino uno que está alejado de cualquier otra oficina de este deprimente agujero.

—Esa es la razón, no hay mucho tráfico por aquí —dice Emma, paseando las manos de arriba abajo por los brazos de Regina—. Y te conozco. Sé que prefieres trabajar sola a pasar cinco minutos escuchando las discusiones infantiles de mis ayudantes. Acabarías asesinándolos.

Regina ni siquiera se molesta en negarlo.

—Además, ¿qué mejor lugar para poner a mi Consultora Mágica que en la mismísima sala mágica?

Esta vez deposita un beso en ese esbelto cuello. Y después otro para asegurarse.

—Estaremos trabajando en el mismo edificio… —dice con una voz cantarina—. ¿No cuenta eso para algo?

—Todavía me resulta insultante que encuentres aceptable meterme en un armario —bulle Regina durante una fracción, suavizándose un poco a pesar del ceño fruncido—. Realmente eres hija de tu padre.

La carcajada poco femenina que se le escapa de los labios, es una que no trata de contener. Y aunque los planes que tenía era aferrarse a su descontento, Regina mira hacia otro lado y esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

Envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su malhumorada dama, Emma apoya la barbilla en el hombro de Regina y la sostiene contra su cuerpo.

—Lo arreglaré, lo prometo. Si tengo que derribar una pared para hacerlo más grande, lo haré —murmura—. Incluso pondré una ventana, así tendrás unas bonitas vistas del patio. Sé que no se puede comparar con tu antigua oficina, pero te juro que haremos que funcione.

—Es estrecha.

—Lo sé.

—Y huele.

—Eso también lo sé.

—Pero supongo que tiene su encanto —cede Regina finalmente, pero de mala gana—. Al igual que alguien que conozco.

Emma hace un sonido profundo en la garganta.

—Entonces… —empieza pasado un momento.

—¿Entonces?

—Es una oficina nueva.

Regina se ríe.

—¿Qué hace la gente en las oficinas nuevas?

—Trabajar.

«Tonta», Emma pone los ojos en blanco.

—Lo sé, ¿y…? —incita.

—Prefiero verme como una profesional consumada, sheriff. No mezclo el trabajo con el placer —dice Regina en tono altivo, aunque es algo hipócrita viniendo de alguien que le trae la «comida» a la sala de interrogatorios de vez en cuando—. Lo que es más, es de mal gusto tener relaciones sexuales en la oficina de uno.

—Bueno, esta no es mi oficina.

—Aparentemente es la mía.

—¿Así que ahora es tu oficina? Creía que era un armario.

—Y tú has dicho que estaba reformada —contraataca Regina, girándose en sus brazos—. Dime entonces. ¿Qué es realmente, sheriff? ¿Una oficina o un armario?

—¿Ahora mismo? —Emma sonríe con suficiencia, tirando de la tira que mantiene la gabardina de Regina cerrada y empujando ligeramente a la mujer hacia la sala—. Puede ser lo que sea que necesitamos.

«Un armario», eso es.

[X-X-X]

Hay algo extremadamente incómodo en andar solo en mitad de la noche. Y se multiplica por diez si uno está caminando por el bosque. No es solo la sinfonía de sonidos de la naturaleza y fauna lo que lo hace inquietante, es la parte visual; los rayos de la luz de la luna a través de las ramas, el rumor de los arbustos como animales invisibles, las sombras bailando en todas direcciones. Definitivamente las sombras.

Especialmente las que hablan.

—¿Lo tiene?

Jacques Rouleau detiene sus pasos, y sus sentidos son tan agudos que el sonido de una ramita rompiéndose bajo su bota es como un látigo cortando el aire.

Traga saliva con dificultad, una vez, dos veces, y entonces se aclara la garganta. A pesar de parecer invisible, puede saber dónde se encuentra la frontera que separa la ciudad mágica del resto del mundo no mágico. En primer plano hay un leve brillo, una energía palpable, que le indica dónde no debe meter el pie o arriesgarse a perder todo lo que es. Al menos el «él» de antes de Storybrooke.

Está a sesenta centímetros. Y la voz incorpórea que le habla otra vez está mucho más allá.

—Le he preguntado si lo tiene.

La noche es fría, pero eso no le impide sudar a mares.

—N-no —granza—. Lo siento.

—¿Lo siente?

Se encoge y abraza a sí mismo, esperando que algún tipo de fuerza salga disparada hacia él y lo tire. No aparece nada; abre un ojo, después el otro y suspira aliviado.

—Lo s-siento, de verdad. Mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo.

—Me dijisteis que lo habíais encontrado.

—Y n-no era una mentira, ¡créame, por favor! Creíamos que lo habíamos encontrado, pero resultó ser otra cosa.

—Imbéciles —sisea la voz en bajo, pero tiene el suficiente veneno para que se le erice el vello de la nuca—. Os di todo lo necesario. Una descripción, un dibujo, una fotografía. ¿Qué más necesitáis para tan simple tarea? ¿Otros cerebros, quizás?

—¡N-no! No, por favor, no —ruega, y necesita cada pizca de valor de su interior para no salir corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas—. Lo encontraré. Lo conseguiré. Lo juro por mi vida.

—Bien —escucha—. Porque es lo único que le queda por arriesgar, señor Rouleau. Bueno, eso y la vida de su primo.

—Lo conseguiremos. —Endereza la espalda, colocándose una fachada de confianza que no tiene.

—Asegúrese de hacerlo —es toda la respuesta que recibe—. Tiene dos días. Después, ya nada.

Poco después se encuentra rodeado de soledad.

Un Jacques pálido suelta tembloroso el aliento, balanceándose sobre los pies.

Sí, odia las sombras.

[X-X-X]

—¿Señora?

—Ruby.

—Ruby —dice Rufio desde el suelo, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y un cuaderno descansando en su regazo—. He tenido una especie de idea.

—¿Mhmm?

—Pero necesito que me digas si es buena antes de ir a la sheriff y hacer el ridículo.

—Dispara —dice Ruby, pese a no mirar en ningún momento en su dirección. De puntillas, con la cara fruncida por la concentración, la mujer gruñe ligeramente mientras empuja una maceta enorme de la estantería de al lado de él.

—Estaba pensando… —comienza, garabateando distraídamente círculos en la esquina del cuaderno—. Los libros e internet han sido de gran ayuda, ¿pero no crees que sería más fácil e inteligente traer a algún experto para ayudarnos a identificar toda esta mierda?

—Regina se traslada oficialmente a su oficina el lunes.

—Lo sé, pero estoy pensando en alguien más.

Ocupada con lo que tiene entre las manos —a diferencia del eterno vago—, Ruby se toma un momento para apuntar las marcas de la maceta en su cuaderno antes de mirarlo y preguntar:

—¿Quién?

—El viejo chiflado —dice Rufio—. Paul es muy avispado para ser alguien con un pie en la tumba. No le digas que he dicho eso —añade rápidamente—. Y, ya sabes, solía ser una especie de estudioso en su tierra. O eso dice.

Para crédito de Ruby, parece estar reconsiderando su idea en vez de rechazarla directamente como habría hecho Leroy. Sus labios se fruncen en una mueca pensativa, deja escapar un suave sonido de la garganta y asiente.

—Ve a Emma con ella, yo te apoyaré. Aunque no creo que necesites mucho para convencerla; le dará autorización a Paul para estar aquí sin dudarlo, ella confía en él.

—Yo también —murmura él, y una vez más, con las orejas al rojo vivo, añade—: Pero no le digas que…

—…has dicho eso —termina Ruby con una sonrisa—. Lo sé.

—Se le subiría a la cabeza —dice débilmente, rascándose el cuello—. Oh… ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?

—No, estoy bien —rechaza Ruby, y al igual que esa extraña y superhumana abuela suya, levanta la enorme maceta sobre su cabeza y la coloca de nuevo en el estante sin sudar ni una gota.

Él decide «descansar» cinco minutos más —vale, a lo mejor diez— antes de obligarse a levantarse y volver al trabajo. Media hora después, ha dibujado y descrito aproximadamente seis objetos sin identificar en su cuaderno. La mitad de lo que su muy productiva compañera ha conseguido en el mismo tiempo.

Rufio suspira.

—¿Cómo es que vas tan rápido? —pregunta con un gemido.

—Veintiocho años de camarera durante la hora punta de la comida tiene que contar para algo —farfulla Ruby mientras hace un dibujo tosco de una lámpara dorada. Y a diferencia de Rufio, que se toma su tiempo intentado que cada ilustración quede como una obra de arte, ella acaba el suyo en un tiempo récord.

—Tus dibujos también son mejores que los míos —dice patéticamente, mirando su trabajo y después el de Ruby—. No lo entiendo, ¿cómo puedes dibujar más rápido y mejor que yo?

—A lo mejor si dibujases con la mano y no con esa bocaza, conseguirías hacer algo.

«Oh… genial», Rufio exhala el aire por la nariz, evitando poner los ojos en blanco justo a tiempo.

—¿Vigilando a tu esclavo, Leroy? —suelta Ruby, de espaldas a su compañero mientras coge el siguiente objeto de su lista.

—No es mi culpa que el mierdecilla necesite que lo guie constantemente.

Rufio se muerde el interior de la boca.

Olvida el alcohol, no hay mayor desalentador en la ciudad que el ayudante Mamón aquí presente.

—Da igual, no he venido hasta este apestoso y miserable agujero a por el soldadito. —Leroy pone una mueca, y se rasca bajo la nariz ante la gran colección de pelusas de la sala—. He venido a decirte que los exterminadores han llegado.

—¿Ya? —Ruby se gira para mirar al hombre, confundida—. No estaba previsto que viniesen hasta la semana que viene. ¿Por qué han venido tan temprano?

—Ni idea. —Leroy se encoge de hombros—. Tal vez le dan máxima prioridad a los problemas de ratas.

Hablando de eso…

—Vi a la marrón en la sala de pruebas cuando venía hacia aquí —dice Rufio, rascándose la mejilla izquierda con el lápiz.

—Creo que yo también he visto a ese muchachito —coincide ella.

—Sí, pero no sé, Ru… _señora_ —dice apresuradamente, evitando la mirada desaprobadora del enano—, tal y como yo lo veo, ¿a quién le importa que estén un par de días antes? Yo digo que nos deshagamos de esos malditos bichos antes de que tengan bebés feos.

—Por una vez el chico y yo estamos en la misma página —dice Leroy, entre todas las personas.

—Lo sé, y estoy muy de acuerdo con vosotros chicos. —Ruby coloca un cráneo de mono en su lugar y se mete el cuaderno bajo el brazo—. Me ha confundido porque no los esperaba hasta mañana, eso es todo.

—Están esperando en la oficina —dice el enano con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, apoyándose contra una estantería—. Hazme un favor y trata tú con ellos.

—¿Por qué? Tengo trabajo aquí. Además, tengo que ir a patrullar en un par de horas.

—La sheriff todavía está en el ayuntamiento. Y créeme, hermana, si superviso yo, acabaré estrangulando a Rouleau. Ese gilipuertas todavía me debe dinero…

—Sí, a ti y al resto de la ciudad —puntualiza Ruby—. Ese tío está hasta el cuello de deudas de juego.

—Eso es un eufemismo —ríe Rufio. Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha visto a los hermanos Beagle apalear al pobre cabrón por olvidar uno de sus pagos; los matones de Gold eran tan despiadados como implacables—. Apuesto a que la única razón de que su empresa todavía siga en pie es porque la serpiente no está aquí para recolectar sus deudas.

—Mhmm —concuerda ella—. No creo que ese tío haya dejado a nadie en la ciudad por gorronear. Bueno, excepto quizás Regina.

—Y probablemente tu abuela —piensa Rufio.

—De hecho, le debe a Abuelita tres de los grandes.

—…

—…

—Hubo una época en la que se enganchó a las carreras de caballos —aclara Ruby al ver sus caras—. Pero entonces se rompió la maldición y algunos de los jockeys resultaron ser cambia formas también, y entonces empezó a ser algo muy extraño para ver.

—…vale —dice Rufio tras una larga pausa, y Leroy con cara de póquer solo gruñe.

—Bueno —dice el ayudante fornido pasado un momento, aclarándose la garganta—, ¿vas a ser la sombra de esos cabrones, Roja?

—Alguien tiene que acabar esto. —La mencionada mujer señala hacia atrás—. Me quedan cuatro, no, cinco en mi lista.

—Que lo haga el chico.

—Él tiene estanterías asignadas de las que preocuparse.

Rufio asiente en silencio. Una mierda va a hacer cinco más de las que tiene que hacer hoy; todavía tiene que ir a la maldita biblioteca a investigar sobre las que tiene ahora.

—Pero… ¿qué tal si haces esto por mí y yo voy fuera a ocuparme de Rouleau y sus chicos?

—¡No! —grita, la palabra sale disparada de su boca como un murciélago del infierno.

«Mierda.»

—Q-quiero decir, no tiene por qué hacerlo. ¿No tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, señor?

—Tengo —confirma Leroy, sus ojos entornados están a punto de prenderle fuego a su pelo. Despacio, y con propósito, envuelve sus dedos gordos en el cuaderno que le ofrece Ruby, la mirada del hombre no abandona su cara enrojecida—. Pero estaría más que contento de hacerlo. Ya que claramente es algo que tú no quieres.

«Joder.»

—Entonces, —el enano se gira hacia su coayudante—, ¿qué tengo que hacer? Solo tengo que garabatear mierda, ¿no?

—Sí… es un poco más complicado que eso. —Ruby se agarra la nuca—. No tiene que ser perfecto, pero asegúrate de que tus «garabatos» se parezcan al objeto. Escribe cualquier característica notable si puedes también. Cualquier cosa que nos ayude a identificarlo rápido.

—Suena fácil —dice Leroy con brusquedad, pasando las páginas hasta llegar al último dibujo de Ruby—. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Segundo estante. —Ella inclina la cabeza en esa dirección—. La de más arriba y las dos primeras cosas de la segunda ya están.

—Veamos —dice el barbudo, mirando la página y después alzando la mano para coger uno de los muchos viales de la sala; el que tiene un humo azulado girando en el interior—. Supongo que este tío un… ¡ahí va!

Todo sucede muy rápido.

Un borrón marrón sale zumbando del estante, a por el vial en la mano de Leroy, por eso el pelele de cuarenta kilos aparta la mano y lanza el objeto.

Como si estuviera en cámara lenta, Rufio y Ruby permanecen con la boca abierta y los ojos igual de abiertos, mirando horrorizados cómo el vial gira en el aire y aterriza en el suelo.

Se rompe, por supuesto. Justo a los pies de Rufio.

—Hostia puta —es todo lo que consigue decir mientras el humo se expande del contenedor roto y comienza a envolver su desafortunado cuerpo, enroscándose en él como una boa constrictor.

Se enrolla en su pierna… su torso… su cuello… y entonces todo se funde a negro.

[X-X-X]

Emma piensa que puede que haya gafado al chico.

De hecho, es completamente plausible que lo haya hecho. «¡Los pensamientos se convierten en realidad!», repetía una y otra vez Mary Margaret durante la reunión del ayuntamiento, y si las tonterías de su madre son ciertas, entonces sí, Emma ha gafado al pobre Rufio.

Cuando estaba sentada allí, deseando, esperando, e incluso rezando porque algo —cualquier cosa— sucediese y la sacase de esa soporífera reunión con las quejas del consejero Worthington y los constantes recordatorios de Mary Marrgaret sobre pensar en positivo y tener fe, Emma nunca se imaginó que fuese a suceder algo malo.

Menos aún al chico.

Leroy no le dijo mucho, solo que se diese prisa. Y vaya si se la ha dado.

El hospital está vacío cuando irrumpe por la puerta doble. Salvo por el personal y quizás dos personas en la sala de espera, las urgencias están vacías.

Movida por la urgencia, Emma se acerca a la recepción en un par de zancadas desde la puerta doble, cuando está a punto de pedir información de la recepcionista, un sonido la detiene en medio de la frase y se gira.

—Hey… —dice a la propietaria de esos distinguibles pasos, relajándose al verla—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—He recibido una llamada urgente de la ayudante Lucas. —Regina se detiene a su lado—. Me dijo que había una emergencia mágica.

—¿Mágica? Yo he oído que es una médica.

—Es un poco de ambas. —Un Leroy de aspecto demacrado se acerca a ellas, pasándose una mano por la cara—. Sheriff. Señora Sheriff.

Es un poco mejor a que la llame de «tú» —como se acostumbró una vez rota la maldición—, pero aun así Regina pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —pregunta Emma.

—Te juro que no es mi culpa.

—Nadie te está culpando de nada. Dime qué ha pasado.

—Fue un accidente —subraya Leroy una vez más, sonando igual que Henry cuando rompió uno de los cuencos decorativos de Regina la semana pasada. No es una buena señal; la culpabilidad no es algo que se suela asociar con el sinvergüenza—. Resumiendo, había una rata…

Emma se estremece.

—Me asusté. Lancé un vial. Se rompió y el chico se…

—¿Se…?

El enano exhala el aliento, pareciendo más exhausto.

—Se… Tenéis que verlo.

Emma y Regina comparten una mirada.

Eso suena bastante inquietante.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunta en voz baja.

—Con Whale y su hermano —murmura Leroy, rascándose la barba—. Seguidme.

[X-X-X]

Su cerebro necesita un minuto entero para procesar lo que está acostado delante de ella cuando Whale tira de la cortina de la sala de observaciones.

—Bueno —es todo lo que dice Regina. Y lo resume bastante.

—Las malas noticias —comienza Whale con un suspiro, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la bata blanca—, el humo mágico, o lo que sea que fuese, lo ha hecho envejecer unos setenta años.

Por su visión periférica, Emma ve al doctor mover los labios, y sus oídos captan algo de lo que acaba de decir, pero para ser completamente honestos, la comprensión le falla porque no puede dejar de mirar al chico.

«Chico.»

Irónico, considerando todas las cosas; calvo, escuálido y arrugado, Rufio parece dos veces más viejo que el adorable fósil llamado Paul.

—Las buenas noticias, bueno, —Whale observa al paciente acostado en la cama de observaciones—, no está muerto.

—…todavía —dice Jackson rechinando los dientes, lanzando dagas con los ojos a Leroy mientras sujeta la mano huesuda de su hermano.

—Es un cabroncete testarudo. Estoy seguro de que saldrá adelante —dice Leroy. Se gira hacia Regina y a pesar de su expresión seria, hay algo en sus ojos y en la forma de sus labios que grita miedo—. Ese maldito hechizo de envejecimiento perderá efecto, ¿no? ¿No?

—¿Hechizo de envejecimiento? ¡Prácticamente está senil! —espeta el ex pirata, con ojos furibundos—. ¡Mírale, está a un suspiro del ataque al corazón!

Ajeno al drama que le rodea, Rufio, aunque consciente, pasa la mirada por cada persona en ese pequeño espacio. Emma no está segura de que pueda verlos, dado el tamaño de las cataratas que prácticamente eclipsan sus iris chocolate.

—El vial que rompiste —dice por fin Regina, con tono profesional, girándose hacia su ayudante mientras Jackson sigue enfadado por su hermano—, ¿qué contenía?

—No lo sé, una especie de humo raro azul.

—¿Qué tono de azul?

—Era… azul. —Leroy se encoge de hombros sin ser de ayuda—. Simplemente azul. ¿Cuál es la maldita diferencia?

—Mucha. Y esa diferencia, literalmente, implica la vida o la muerte, _enano_ —responde Regina, antes de volverse hacia el resto—. Por lo que puedo recordar, hay dos fuentes mágicas de envejecimiento en el Bosque Encantado: ambos se extraen de los pulmones de las ninfas, y ambos son azules.

—Y podemos saber cuál es cuál por el tono de cada uno. —Emma suma dos más dos.

—Exactamente —dice Regina, y la mirada con que la mira es casi de orgullo—. El de las ninfas celestiales es más claro y sus efectos son temporales, y pasa lo contrario con las ninfas del agua.

—Claro, bueno. Oscuro, malo —lo simplifica Whale.

—Azul clarito y el chico tiene una oportunidad; azul marino y podría comenzar a preparar su funeral. Así que, si yo fuera usted, ayudante, lo pensaría concienzudamente. ¿Qué tono de azul?

El enano favorito de Mary Margaret traga saliva visiblemente, retorciéndose en el sitio.

—El clarito —dice Leroy pasado un momento. Sí.

—¿Está seguro? —insiste la consultora mágica de Storybrooke.

—Sí. Creo.

—Eso no es suficiente. Confírmalo con Ruby —le dice Emma. Nunca está de más asegurarse—. ¿Y dónde demonios está?

—En la comisaría —responde Jackson—. Se quedó atrás para guardar el fuerte y echar un ojo a los exterminadores.

—Sobre eso —dice Leroy—, Roja y yo decidimos que los desratizadores hagan primero la sala de pruebas _pruebas_. —Lanza una mirada cautelosa a Whale—. Ese lugar está plagado de esos malditos hijos de puta.

—Cómo no —dice Regina en voz baja, mirándola con reprobación—. Me tenías que poner con esas alimañas.

—Los exterminadores se están ocupando de eso —dice Emma igual de bajito, aplacando a la molesta mujer con caricias en la parte baja de la espalda—. Leroy, —mira al hombre—, llama a Ruby por radio, por favor.

—Recibido —dice, desenganchando el walkie-talkie del cinturón. Y aunque se va de la zona delimitada por la cortina, todavía pueden oír su estridente voz desde el otro lado.

—Si tiene razón y es el azul bueno, ¿cuánto crees que tardará el hechizo en perder efecto? —se dirige Jackson a Regina.

—En el otro mundo, no más de un día o dos. Pero…

—La magia es distinta aquí —finaliza Emma, apoyando las manos en la mesa de observación donde descansa su no tan joven amigo.

—No hay garantías. —Regina cruza los brazos sobre su pecho—. Puede ser una hora, un día, una semana, un mes.

—Un año —añade Whale.

Jackson deja escapar un quejido y cierra los ojos, frotándose la cara con su única mano.

—Maldita sea, esto es como lo del puente Toll otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Puede parecer lo mismo, —el doctor le da un apretón de hombros reconfortante—, pero al menos está consciente y sus constantes vitales están bien.

—¿Pero por cuánto tiempo? Mira, le he estado apretando la maldita mano cada minuto para asegurarme de que no se queda dormido. La gente mayor tiende a no despertarse.

—Estoy segura de que las viejas arpías de esta ciudad lo encontrarían tranquilizador —murmura Regina de espaldas.

—¿Y si sufre un ataque al corazón? ¿O un derrame?

—Es azul clarito. —Leroy vuelve a unirse a ellos.

—Entonces está en el lugar ideal para cosas como esas —contesta Whale a las preguntas de Jackson, y pese a que sus palabras no son exactamente profesionales, Emma las encuentra tranquilizadoras—. Lo tendremos aquí y lo mantendremos vigilado hasta que se pase el hechizo.

—Tú también te puedes quedar con él —le dice Emma al hombre atormentado—. Tiraré de alguien del Ayuntamiento temporalmente para que se haga cargo de las comunicaciones mientras Rufio esté aquí.

Jackson asiente una vez, humedeciéndose el labio inferior antes de mordérselo.

—Gracias, sheriff.

—No hay de qué. Y tú, —mira hacia su una vez joven amigo, y solo cuando ella le cubre la mano con la suya, su mirada deja de aletear por toda la habitación para encontrarse con la de ella—, sé ese mocoso resistente que conozco y saca ese hechizo de tu cuerpo, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes ser un Niño Perdido cuando pareces su tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo.

Rufio la mira perdido.

—Tienes que hablar más alto —la avisa Whale, acercándose—. Es un poco sordo de un oído.

Claro que sí.

Emma suspira.

Sí, definitivamente ha gafado al chico.

[X-X-X]

—…te mantendré informada.

—Hazlo por favor —contesta Ruby. Exhalando una generosa cantidad de aire de los pulmones, se engancha el walkie-talkie en el cinturón. Y cuando creía que la conversación ya había terminado, parece que su compañero tiene otra idea.

—Por cierto, dile a Rouleau que le vamos a descontar el dinero que me debe de su maldita factura —la voz incorpórea de Leroy atraviesa el aire como un trueno—. Y será mejor que ese cabrón nos haga un descuento.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Ruby retoma su posición anterior apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Has oído eso, Jaq?

—Alto y claro, ayudante Lucas —la saluda Jacques, arrodillado ante una de las trampas pegajosas que está poniendo por las esquinas de la habitación—. Incluso puedo comprobar gratis si hay termitas si lo desea.

—Estoy segura de que a la sheriff le gustaría. —Le sonríe—. ¡Eh! Cuidado no golpees esa cosa —dice apresurada, pillando a Bruno, el compañero de Rouleau, a punto de tirar una jarra del estante con el codo—. Eso es cerebro líquido de ogro, no quieras que se te caiga encima.

El hombre desaliñado de ojos caídos no podría haberse alejado de eso más rápido.

—Di, Ruby, ¿todavía te sigues viendo con el bombero?

—Puede, ¿quién pregunta?

—Ya sabes quién —ríe Jacques, acentuando las arrugas de los ojos—. Parece que Gus no puede dejar de hablar de ti.

Desde el lado derecho de la habitación, cerca del estante número trece, el oído sensible de Ruby parece oír un chirrido.

—¿Gus?

—Oh, tú puede que lo conozcas como Billy.

—Ah —dice Ruby, girando la cabeza en dirección al hombre—. Interesante, considerando que tu primo solo maneja un simple «hola» cada vez que nos encontramos.

—Es un chaval tímido.

—No me digas —dice ella, jugando con la pulsera de cuero de su muñeca—. Pero, sí, todavía estoy viendo a Joe.

—Es una pena —dice—. Para el pobre Gus-Gus, claro.

Después de eso los hombres trabajan en silencio, colocando trampa tras trampa y solo parando para un casual «¿Qué es esto?», cuando Rouleau ve algo que suscita su interés. Aunque es una de las cosas más corrientes del estante seis la que parece fascinarle más, juzgando por todas las veces que Ruby lo ha pillado echándole miraditas.

—¿Tienes sed, Jaq?

—¿Hm?

—Eso no es agua, para que lo sepas —le dice, haciendo un gesto hacia el vial con forma de reloj de arena con el que fantasea.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué es?

—Ni idea. —Ruby se encoge de hombros, y esa es la verdad—. Pero confía en mí, no es agua.

Nada en esa habitación es lo que parece.

—Está bien saberlo. —Él ríe en alto, pero suena un poco fingido.

Ella inclina la cabeza, estudiando al hombre despeinado. Hay algo en su comportamiento sospechoso que enciende las alarmas en su cabeza. Pero Ruby no sabría el qué, así que hace lo único que puede hacer por el momento: no quitarle los ojos de encima. Hasta donde sabe —y guiándose por sus antecedentes—, puede que esté planeando robar algo de algún estante para pagar alguna de sus muchas deudas.

Jacques no vuelve a mirar el vial.

Si le preguntas a ella, cree que el tío evita no hacerlo adrede, probablemente debido a la mirada que le taladra la nuca.

—Así que —Ruby llena el silencio incómodo pasado un momento— solo estáis poniendo tiras adhesivas. ¿Qué hay del gas o veneno?

La luz no es muy buena donde él está agachado, pero cree ver cómo las expresión de Jacques se oscurece con su pregunta. Pero también puede ser que su visión le esté jugando una mala pasada.

—Eso es inhumano —dice en voz baja, limpiándose las manos en su mono raído.

—¿Perdona?

—Nada. —El exterminador sacude la cabeza, levantándose—. Veneno, sí. Puede ser efectivo, pero dentro de lo posible intentamos no usarlo. Los contras son mayores que los pros, en mi humilde opinión. Si los roedores mueren en las paredes o en los conductos de ventilación, la peste sería muy difícil de eliminar.

—Eso es verdad, supongo —reconoce Ruby asintiendo ligeramente.

—Bien, creo que he acabado —declara pasado un rato, después de haber cubierto más de la mitad de las esquinas de la sala con sus tiras adhesivas—. ¿Bruno, has acabado?

—Casi, jefe —gruñe como respuesta.

—Entonces, vamos a preparar la sala de al lado y la oficina principal. —Jacques se gira hacia ella, recogiendo su mercancía—. El resto de la comisaría la haremos mañana, y también revisaremos las trampas que hemos puesto. ¿Te parece bien?

Ruby asiente.

Por alguna razón, a los hombres, les lleva cubrir la sala de pruebas entera la mitad de tiempo que les llevó hacer la primera. A lo mejor es la falta de interesantes distracciones mágicas del lugar, o lo más plausible es que tuviesen ganas de un descanso para fumar, a juzgar por la manera neurótica en la que chupan los cigarrillos apagados de entre sus labios.

—¿De verdad crees que las tiras adhesivas son suficientes para acabar con las ratas? —pregunta Ruby cuando vuelven al edificio diez minutos más tarde, satisfechos y apestando a cenicero.

—Sí, señora. —Jacques sonríe con una amplia sonrisa, con la corona de plata de su diente superior derecho brillando por la luz del sol que entra por la ventana—. Apuesto a que mañana a esta hora ya no tendrá problemas con los roedores.

Ruby se toma esa declaración al pie de la letra, pero para ser sinceros, de alguna extraña y peculiar manera, siente que es la primera cosa creíble que le ha dicho en todo el día.

[X-X-X]

Es viernes.

Lo que significa que Emma no tiene otra elección más que aparcar su culo en el salón después de la cena, aunque lo único que le apetece es arrastrarse hasta la cama después del día que ha tenido. No importa que haya pasado buena parte de la mañana friéndose el cerebro en la reunión del consejo, o la mayor parte de la tarde forzando las cuerdas vocales para hablar con Rufio.

Las noches de los viernes son las noches de película en familia.

Y Henry es muy insistente con las tradiciones.

Al final del día, y pese a sus bostezos constantes, a Emma no le importa demasiado. Los eventos del año pasado le enseñaron a no subestimar nunca el tiempo en familia. Solo desearía que hubiese escogido otra película.

Ratatouille es la guinda del pastel en un día lleno de ratas. Semanas, de hecho.

Y parece que sus pensamientos y los de Regina están en la misma onda.

—¿Te aseguraste de que los exterminadores lo cubriesen todo a fondo? Si veo el más mínimo rastro de una cola el lunes, quemaré la sala entera.

—Y probablemente encienda el gas y te pase las cerillas yo misma —dice Emma—. Ruby me dijo que cubrieron cada centímetro del lugar con tiras adhesivas. Irán mañana a acabar el trabajo.

—Siempre me ha parecido raro —murmura Henry con la boca llena de palomitas, uniéndose a la conversación.

—¿Hm? ¿El qué?

—Ya sabes, que uno de los ratones de Cenicienta acabase matando ratas para vivir —dice su hijo entre las dos, cogiendo otro puñado del bol en su regazo.

—Espera, ¿Jacques?

—Sep.

—Oh —admite Emma inclinando ligeramente la cabeza—. Tienes razón, es raro.

Espera.

Se detiene a mitad de un bocado.

Es raro.

—¿Regina?

—¿Hm?

— _Ratas_. —Emma se quita la manta y presiona el botón de pausa en el mando.

—¡Hey! —protesta Henry, lanzando trozos de palomitas por la boca hacia su camiseta.

Ignorando las protestas de su hijo, enciende la lámpara y se gira en el sofá, frente a una desconcertada Regina.

—Ratas —repite Emma una vez más—. Empezamos a verlas correteando al mismo tiempo que se empezaron a mover las cosas en la sala de pruebas _pruebas_. Y hablando de la sala, siempre están por los alrededores, sino dentro y en las salas contiguas.

Regina se endereza, sacando las piernas de debajo de ella y plantando los pies en el suelo.

—Nunca aparecen en los videos de las cámaras.

—Porque siempre estábamos buscando personas, no animales. —Emma asiente.

—Eso explicaría cómo los perpetradores eran capaces de evitar mis hechizos protectores. Andar por las paredes eliminaría la necesidad de usar puertas e incluso ventanas.

Henry, quien ya no está atento por la interrupción en la película, las mira con interés mientras sigue comiendo.

—¿Sabías que ese Jacques era un cambia formas?

—No. —Regina niega con la cabeza.

—Eso pensaba, no creo que Ruby lo sepa tampoco. —Emma se pasa los dedos por el pelo—. Habría dicho algo si lo supiera.

—No es algo que él fuese anunciando, estoy segura.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es parte de mi trabajo como Consultora Mágica estar al tanto de la población mágica de Storybrooke. Y he oído que los roedores son uno de los grupos menos representados en la comunidad de naturaleza dual de la ciudad —comparte Regina de manera reflexiva, limpiándose la sal y la mantequilla de los dedos con una servilleta—. Hay un estigma asociado a ella, al igual que a los hombres lobos, pero peor. Están considerados el peldaño más bajo en la jerarquía de los cambia formas. No están muy por encima de los gusanos e insectos.

—O sea, no está de moda ser una plaga —concluye Henry.

—Se podría decir así, cielo. —Regina sonríe exageradamente.

—Vale, digamos que Rouleau y sus amigos son los que están yendo entre las cosas de Gold, la cuestión es por qué. —Emma frunce el ceño, pensando en alto.

—Claramente, están buscando algo —dice Su Majestad recalcando lo obvio—. Y el hecho de que haya estado llevándose pequeños objetos y después volviéndolos a dejar pasados un día o dos significa que esos estúpidos ineptos no han sido capaces de localizarlo.

Cierto, pero…

Un buen ladrón revisaría el área antes de hacer un movimiento. Han estado cometiendo un montón de errores estas últimas dos semanas, es cierto, pero Jacques ha tenido toda la tarde de hoy para estudiar la sala.

«Mierda.»

—De hecho, —Emma se levanta, se limpia una mano en los vaqueros y después se la ofrece a la otra mujer—, vámonos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Adónde?

—A la comisaría. Tengo la sensación de que ya podrían haberlo encontrado.

[X-X-X]

Es una prueba de lo mucho que ha progresado Regina en su control cuando no las telestransporta a ambas en una pared.

Acaban justo en la oficina de Emma, otra grata sorpresa.

Ruby no mentía cuando dijo que el lugar estaba lleno de trampas a más no poder.

—Madre mía —sisea Emma entre dientes, sacudiendo el pie de delante atrás en un intento de deshacerse del papel pegado en su bota—. ¿Intentaban atrapar humanos o ratones?

—Aquellos con cerebros diminutos. Obviamente, las trampas no discriminan.

—Muy gracioso —dice secamente—. No es mi culpa que me hayas teletransportado justo encima de ellas. Ahora, ayúdame a quitar esto, por favor.

Con el movimiento de un dedo, el papel pegajoso desaparece. Junto con la bota de Emma.

—Un accidente —es lo único que dice Regina. Y es solo cuando Emma insiste en mirarla con ojos de «¿estás de broma?» que la mujer exhala suavemente y le devuelve el calzado mágicamente.

—Gracias —murmura Emma.

—No hay de qué —dice Regina con voz cansada.

Los ojos en blanco que provoca son automáticos. Demostrando que no importa lo mucho que haya evolucionado su relación, su capacidad de poner a la otra de los nervios sigue siendo tan potente como antes.

—¿Ahora qué? —susurra la exasperante mujer, girándose en su dirección.

—Aquí —contesta Emma, rodeando su escritorio y sentándose en la silla con el menor ruido posible. Un golpecito cuidadoso en la barra espaciadora y la CPU empieza a zumbar, sacando al ordenador del modo suspensión.

—¿No lo apagas al final del día? —pregunta Regina, mirando por encima del hombro; el dictamen y la condescendencia en su voz le recuerda a cierta alcaldesa estricta—. No me extraña que los gastos de tu departamento estén por las nubes.

—Un ordenador apenas marca la diferencia en la factura de la electricidad —murmura, escribiendo la contraseña—. Además, no fui yo la que exigió cuatrocientos cincuenta dólares en cristal de mierda, eso sí que acabó con mi presupuesto.

—No lo exigí, lo pedí —dice Regina soltando el aire por la nariz—. Y podrías haber dicho que no.

Técnicamente es verdad, presentó una solicitud nueve malditas veces hasta que Emma finalmente accedió.

—¿Y necesito recordarte que esos cristales «de mierda» han sido esenciales para mantener malos elementos fuera de la ciudad, sheriff? ¿Cuántas criaturas han aparecido a través de fisuras desde que empecé a reforzar la barrera que separa ambos mundos?

—Tres.

—Una —dice Regina inexpresiva—. Una criatura con tres cabezas sigue siendo una criatura. Ya hemos pasado por esto cientos de veces.

—Lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que he dicho tres?

Esta vez es el turno de Regina para poner los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, echemos un vistazo… —Emma se muerde el labio inferior, clicando dos veces en el icono del ojo rojo del escritorio con el ratón. En cuestión de segundos, la pantalla se llena con pequeñas ventanas, cada una muestra imágenes en tiempo real de las salas de la comisaría.

Las cámaras siete y ocho —las que están colocadas en distintos puntos en la sala de pruebas _pruebas_ — son las que maximiza y pone una a cada lado.

Es una maldita suerte que el departamento de seguridad sea accesible desde su ordenador; les ahorra el problema de ir a la sala y posiblemente alertar a los supuestos ladrones de su presencia.

—¿Ves algo? —pregunta Emma entornando los ojos, con la nariz prácticamente pegada al monitor.

—Tu cabeza. —Regina frunce el ceño—. Muévete.

— _Por favor_ —educa, echándose hacia atrás y moviéndose hacia un lado—. ¿Mejor?

—Me apañaré —dice su compinche, sus cabezas una al lado de la otra y las mejillas rozándose entre sí.

Y desde ahí, pasan varios minutos de intenso escrutinio. Seguido, por supuesto, por momentos en los que se callan cada vez que alguna —casi siempre Emma— da una falsa alarma. No es su culpa que algunas pelusas parezcan ratones; alguien necesita aspirar ese lugar antes de que se llene de plantas rodadoras.

Después de veinte largos minutos, les toca el gordo.

Emma ve el movimiento primero, pero es Regina la que dice «¡ahí!» y clava el dedo en la pantalla. No solo uno, sino tres roedores aparecen en pantalla. El más grande de los tres dirige la manada, que ha salido de un pequeño agujero en la pared y se mueve en línea recta en la sala. Regina y ella dejan escapar un sonido profundo de la garganta al verlo. Esos bichos están muy organizados para ser otra cosa que cambia formas; parece que finalmente han encontrado a sus ladrones.

Emma abre el cajón y saca un arma de sobra, quitando el seguro con el pulgar.

Sin perder un segundo, Regina coge su mano libre.

En el momento en el que se tocan y la otra mujer cierra los ojos, el aire empieza a crepitar con magia y sus cuerpos empiezan a tamborilear.

Y entonces la habitación cambia, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se han ido.

[X-X-X]

Los pequeños intrusos están a medio camino del sexto estante cuando Regina pulsa el interruptor de las luces y Emma grita:

—¡Alto!

Y sabes qué, los gilipollas lo hacen.

Si todavía le quedaba alguna duda sobre si estaban lidiando con cambia formas, a estas alturas se ha disipado. ¿Qué clase de rata con un poco de amor propio seguiría órdenes? Incluso sin provocación, los roedores normales saldrían pitando al primer indicio de piernas humanas.

Pero, no. No estos tres chiflados.

Al igual que un ciervo paralizado por unos faros, ellos se detienen a medio camino en el poste metálico del estante, con sus grandes ojos redondos clavados en Emma y en su arma. El más pequeño del grupo incluso deja escapar un chillido de horror.

«Son humanos… son humanos… son humanos…»

Emma lo repite en su cabeza como un mantra, manteniendo firme la pistola a pesar del hormigueo de su piel y los increíbles escalofríos que le recorren el brazo. Odia las ratas. Las odia. Y lo único que impide que grite como una banshee y vacíe el cargador como una energúmena es el pensamiento de que… sep, son humanos.

Regina se coloca a su lado, bola de fuego en mano.

—Tenéis tres segundos para transformaros en vuestras patéticas formas humanas antes de que os achicharre —avisa Su Majestad, imponente como solo puede ser una ex Reina Malvada—. Lo único mejor que una rata muerta es una bien hecha.

—Uno —comienza Emma—. Dos.

Nadie mueve un musculo.

Bueno, entonces…

—¡Tres!

¡Chillidos!

Y se desata el infierno.

Todavía en forma de rata, la más grande del grupo es la primera que suelta el poste y cae, llevándose a las otras dos con él. Caen en el suelo con un ruido torpe pero se recuperan instantáneamente, y antes de que Emma sepa lo que está pasando, las asquerosas criaturas ya se encuentran entre sus piernas.

—¡Joder! —grita, y juraría que salta metro y medio en el aire del susto.

Regina, por suerte, mantiene el sentido común.

Ahora hay un rastro de tiras adhesivas ardiendo en el suelo mientras la mujer lanza bola de fuego tras bola de fuego a los roedores; los bichos esquivan tanto las bolas como los obstáculos pegajosos como un grupo de expertos en slalom. Al ritmo que llevan todos, es un milagro que no se haya encendido la alarma antiincendios. Joder, es un milagro que la sala no haya estallado en llamas.

—¡Se dirigen al agujero! —exclama Emma al recuperarse.

Regina, con la mandíbula tensa y las cejas fruncidas por la concentración, le responde con un gruñido antes de cerrar la mano en un puño. Y cuando abre la palma y hace un movimiento con la muñeca, el agujero del tamaño de una pelota de golf de la esquina de la habitación desaparece.

Otro movimiento de muñeca de la ex reina y todos los pequeños incendios se apagan, salvándolas de empaparse con los aspersores.

Desafortunadamente, dos de los tres roedores han conseguido atravesar el agujero antes de desaparecer.

El que no ha tenido tanta suerte, como en una escena de Tom y Jerry, se ha estampado en la pared con un chillido.

Rápidamente, Emma y Regina corren para evitar que el pequeño individuo se escape.

—Tuviste tu oportunidad, se acabó el un dos tres —se burla Regina con una sonrisa cruel, conjurando otra bola de fuego. Apunta, echa la mano hacia atrás y…

—¡N-no! —En una explosión de humo rojo, el ratón marrón se transforma en un hombre, un hombre ataviado con un mono manchado de aceite y la cara manchada de grasa, ni más ni menos—. ¡P-por favor, lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No me mates, por favor! ¡Te lo ruego!

Regina hace una mueca de repugnancia hacia el hombre tembloroso y no hace nada por deshacerse de la bola de fuego.

Emma, por otro lado, inclina la cabeza y frunce el ceño.

Ella conoce a este tipo.

—Tú eres un mecánico del taller de Michael —recuerda, apuntándolo todavía a la cabeza con la pistola—. Billy, ¿me equivoco?

—S-sí, señora. —Asiente, gotas de sudor le perlan la frente e incluso el labio superior.

—Supongo que los mecánicos no ganan mucho, ¿eh? —sigue—. ¿Por eso te haces pasar por ladrón en tu tiempo libre? ¿Necesitas comprar algo, quizás facturas que pagar?

—Más bien deudas de juego, querida. —Regina alza una ceja, mirando al chico por encima de sus narices—. ¿Te metió tu primo en esto, ratoncito? ¿Vuelve a tener pagos atrasados esa escoria llorona?

Su mirada se dirige al suelo, una señal reveladora.

—Ya veo —se burla Regina—. Ha caído tan bajo que tiene que robar para sobrevivir. Patético.

—N-no estamos robando, señora. —Billy traga saliva visiblemente—. Juro por mi vida que no estamos robando.

—Un mentiroso y un ladrón —desdeña Su Majestad—. Tu vida debe significar muy poco para ti si estás dispuesto a maldecirla por una mentira.

—¡No e-estoy mintiendo! —exclama, poniéndose de rodillas con las manos sobre el pecho—. Se lo prometo, no estoy robando. Q-quiero decir, no es robar c-cuando el dueño del objeto solo lo quiere de vuelta, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? Técnicamente, es de él, no vuestro.

Emma juraría que se podría escuchar un alfiler cayendo al suelo, y está segura de que Regina ha dejado de respirar por un momento. Joder, incluso puede escuchar su propia sangre corriendo a través de sus oídos.

—¿De él? —murmura Emma, entornando los ojos azules—. ¿Quién es él? ¿Y de qué cosa estás hablando?

—Nos va a matar —responde Billy, agarrándose la cabeza rapada y balanceándose desesperadamente contra la pared—. Oh Dios, nos va a matar. Se lo debemos y ahora vendrá a cobrarlo. Y cuando lo haga, estaremos muertos. Muertos.

Parece que está a punto de perder la cabeza.

—¿Él? —Regina encuentra de nuevo su voz, con tono bajo pero no menos mortal.

Billy no responde.

En vez de eso, solo dice algo que hace que la sangre de Emma hierva y la bola de fuego en la mano de Regina doble su tamaño.

Con los ojos rojos, Billy las mira y dice con voz hueca:

—Nos va a matar. Nadie rompe un trato con Rumpelstiltskin. Nadie.


End file.
